A large variety of blend compositions has so far been known as a water based eye makeup cosmetic.
The present applicants have proposed a water based eye makeup cosmetic (refer to, for example, patent document 1) comprising a so-called pearl pigment such as mica, titanium dioxide coated mica as a blend composition, and technology on a settling property of the above tabular particles and redispersibility of the settled particles has been disclosed at the same time.
However, an eyeliner liquid cosmetic of a fine pearl color disclosed in patent document 1 is restricted to an eyeliner liquid cosmetic which has a viscosity value falling in a prescribed range regulated by a shear rate for stabilization and which is blended with a stabilizing agent such as hydrogenated lecithin and a dispersant such as polyethylene glycol fatty acid ester.
Fine eyelines can be drawn with the above eyeliner liquid cosmetic, but observed is a defect that the blended components (particularly the tabular pigment having a large particle diameter described above) settle down with the passage of time in storage to form a hard cake. In addition thereto, defects that narrow lines are less liable to be drawn due to that the tabular pigment having a large particle diameter is blended and that the water resistant fixing performance is inferior are not yet completely solved in the above eyeliner liquid cosmetic.
On the other hand, a tabular pigment which is improved in dispersibility is proposed (refer to, for example, patent document 2). However, the tabular pigment disclosed in patent document 2 is a tabular pigment coated with a polymer such as polyacrylate, and a particle diameter thereof is not specifically studied.
A liquid makeup cosmetic which has a good spreading property and is excellent in use feeling is proposed as a prior art filed by the present applicant (refer to, for example, patent document 3). However, in the cosmetic described in patent document 3, specific originality is not shown to a coloring agent blended, and the liquid makeup cosmetic described therein comprises an acryl-silicone base graft copolymer, a spherical fine particle powder and a low boiling silicone oil, whereby it is characterized in that a spreading property and smooth use feeling are obtained. Further, use of the tabular particles which is characterized in the present invention is by no means referred to in the patent document 3.
Further, provided is a powder cosmetic which contains a tabular powder subjected to surface treatment and a monodispersed spherical powder having an average particle diameter of 0.01 to 2 μm and which is excellent in smooth feeling in use (refer to, for example, patent document 4). Powder cosmetics characterized by having, as is the case with the above, smooth feeling are known as well (refer to, for example, patent documents 5 to 7). However, they are powder cosmetics or non-water based powders in all cases, and not only they are cosmetics belonging to a different category from that of the water based liquid makeup cosmetic of the present invention, but also technology on redispersibility of the tabular particles which is characterized in the present invention is neither described nor suggested therein.
Also, known is processed colored powder prepared by electrostatically adsorbing a pigment on a resin powder of nylon, polyethylene, polystyrene, polymethyl methacrylate, silicone or the like and driving it into the resin powder by mechanical impact force (refer to, for example, patent document 8). In the patent document 8, a water based eyeliner containing 15 parts of the processed colored powder described above is provided in Application Example 5. However, technology on redispersibility of the tabular particles which are characterized in the present invention is not found to be either described or suggested in document 8 including the above Application Example 5.
Further, an emulsion (refer to, for example, patent document 9) used for modifying, as is the case with patent document 8, powder is also known, but particularly redispersibility of the tabular particles which is intended in the present invention is neither described nor suggested therein.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-247833 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei 05 No. 171058 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-47140 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent No. 2672908 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei 04 No. 230207 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei 08 No. 40829 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-254027 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 8: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication Hei 07 No. 30263 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 9: Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2005-527548 (claims, examples and others)